urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortex
In a distant future, a prophet revealed to the menacing Dregn that an alliance of the descendants of the Clint City Clans would bring about the downfall of his evil empire and an end to his reign of terror. To put a stop to this defeat, Dregn has sent his best fighters to eradicate the problem at its source, that is 10,000 years earlier, at a time when the clans are at their most divided. Release Date Vortex was released on June 18th, 2010 Trivia *The vortex is based off of the Galactic Empire of Star Wars. Both Empires hate the rebels, both live in a place in the future and there are aliens. *Vortex's bio might be a take-off on the Terminator franchise which (in a nutshell) is about evil time travelers from the future who are trying to protect their empire by going into the past. *Their motive for domination is based of the Grandfather Paradox theory. Where if one thing from the present, comes to the past and changes it, it can alter the current timeline. *The Vortex's finishing animation has a vortex appearing above the opponent's card, and sucking them into the vortex, killing them. *When in Training No Pillz, their bonus does not take effect. *Their symbol is a big V which represents the portal that they use to travel through time. *Their colors are brown and pink. *The name "Vortex" comes from a portal usually used to travel through time. It is exactly the way they use to eliminate the clans in the past. *Their rival clan is the Hive, due to the destroying of their homes. *Obviously they should, the Vortex do not age when traveling through time with their portals. *The clan's secondary bio reads "When we're attacked, the empire strikes back! With excellent stats and a bonus that makes losing a round less of a risk, we’re the future! Against defensive clans, it's hard to apply our strategy, but against all others, we show no mercy… " Bonus Recover 2 pillz out of 3: If Vortex loses the fight, at the start of the next round the player controlling Vortex will receive 2/3 of the Pillz placed on Vortex, rounded down to the nearest unit, with a minimum of 1 Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus allows you to gain 2/3 pillz when you lose with them, which makes the fights with them easier. *Many of the cards have very good stats. *Their bonus makes them really unpredictable, so you can play mind games with them on your opponent. *Due to their bonus, almost all of the cards work well as bluffs. *They perform well against damage reducers and SoB. *They are excellent in both mono and half decks. *Fury counts as pillz used for their bonus, meaning it is much less risky with them than with other clans. *Only a few of the cards have been banned from ELO, and they are also a very good clan to use there. *They work well with Morphun, since he increases the number of pillz they get back. Disadvantages: *They rely heavily on their abilities, so they are weak when going up against GHEIST and Roots. *To use their bonus, you must first lose with them. *Many players tend to overpill with them, and they lose more pillz than they gain, or otherwise they waste the pillz they use for winning. *Their bonus has no effect whatsoever in Training No Pillz. *They are one of the most expensive clans to collect. Members Legendary *Fhtagn Ld *Predtr Ld Mythic * Dregn Mt (Former Leader of the Vortex) Collector *Dagg Cr *Drorb Cr *Heegrn Cr *Shaakarti Cr Rare *Behemoth *C Beast *C Dusk *Cyb Lhia *Cyb Yose *Jordygn *Kobalth *Krung *Naele *Nexus *Omega Dregn *Qorah *Rahi Sledon *RiK-L *Sarah *T Gaank *Vektor *X-0DUS Uncommon *Balixto *Butch *Crystalis *C-Arib *C Wing *Deea *Dreadlash *Fisthon *Gats *Karnor Ved *Khaali *Kronnen *Lovhak *M2 Sansot *Marty *Neloe *Oflgn *Pr Vronkxxt *Scylla (Current Leader of the Vortex) *Sekutor *SpartaK Common *Angora *Bublgmm *C Blade *C Porkks *Galen *Izsobahd *Lehrg *Negodz *Onyx *Schluck *Star Prince *Sunder *Ward Hg *Zoid EXTRA ART hud-vortex.png|Vortex Stats Boarder Vortex PACK.png|Special clan pack VORTEX_42.png|Vortex Clan Symbol- Big brown, purple V standing for their time portal VORTEX_42 (1).png|New Vortex clan symbol- Big brown,silver V Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Vortex Category:Vortex Males Category:Vortex Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD